


【山花/白魏】接吻的时候，睁着眼睛可不是个好习惯（遮住月光/番外）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 勿上升 人类白骑士x狼人勋猎人**本文是第一部分**





	【山花/白魏】接吻的时候，睁着眼睛可不是个好习惯（遮住月光/番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升 人类白骑士x狼人勋猎人  
> **本文是第一部分**

　　白骑士的手覆在勋猎人的脸上，把他那双眼睛遮盖得严严实实。  
　　现在不应该称呼他为勋猎人，勋狼还差不多，姑且称呼他的本名吧。白骑士这样想着，这名还是他取得，记得捡到这小狼那天，漫山遍野开满了长崎大勋。  
　　“魏大勋……”白敬亭开口唤了一声。  
　　“怎么？”魏大勋显然是不满意眼睛被遮住，微微偏头，躲开了去，白敬亭便又能看清那双眼睛了，不是很大，却满是灵性。魏黏黏糊糊地缠上来，他灵活的手指扯上了白本没有一丝褶皱的雪白骑士服，抚过他的胸口，不怀好意地搔弄了一下。  
　　他不想等了，他要此刻，这位骑士，正义的骑士，堕落，为他所用。  
　　魏微迷着眼睛，吻上了刚刚才分开的唇，主动地将舌尖探入，他坐上了白的胯，他的下身已经脱光了，白的没有，隔着衣料，都能感受到白腿间的火热，满满抬头，他眯着眼睛去看清白脸上的表情，却是一愣。  
　　太冷静了。白的表情，他到底是怎么样一个强大自制力的人，明明下身已经抬头，脸上却没有多少表情，冷峻的双目，那颗泪痣，他就像在看一场有些乏味的表演。  
　　你tm脸上性冷淡？魏忍不住骂了出来。  
　　想看看你为了策反我，有多少诚意？白勾唇笑了笑，其实他现在也不舒服，天知道他有多想把坐在身上乱蹭的人扒光。  
　　勾引人这一套，说实话，魏不太擅长，拜托他是狼，又不是狐狸。  
　　他偏头想了想，便开始解白的衣服，一边还讨好地去看白骑士，喉咙里发出几声讨好的呜咽。但是他的眼神始终坚定着，尾骨延展，身后出现了一条金色的尾巴，尾部微微抬高，尾尖微微向上蜷曲，像竖起的金色小旗，这其实是头狼盯着地位地下的狼，会做的动作。  
　　在心里，魏觉得自己比卑劣的人类要高贵不知道多少。他握住白骑士的手，把指尖放进嘴里，眯着眼睛笑着舔了一下。  
　　他这套动作，在白骑士眼里，完全变了意味。白看到的是个眼神迷离的男人，分明笑起来天真又纯情，有着梨涡，柔软的唇分开，含着他的手指，湿湿软软的舌尖舔着他的手指，上身倒还是披着那件金色毛领的衣服，松松垮垮，露出半截白皙的腰身，白的另一只手按上了他深陷的腰窝，臀部微微向上抬起，像是在邀请。  
　　他轻喘着靠近白的耳朵，他说，帮我杀了他们。然后他吻着白的耳廓。从衣袋里摸出一盒玫瑰膏，放进白的手心。  
　　我是狼，不用对我太温柔。他眯着眼睛，笑啊笑，梨涡小尖牙若隐若现，嘴角挂着接吻带出来的银丝。  
　　你是狐媚胚子吧。  
　　确实没打算对他温柔，白舍不得杀他，但是这狼身上到底背着双亲的两条人命。  
　　白胡乱地从小盒里挖出膏体，玫瑰的清香弥漫在空气中，他推着魏让他转过身去，他扯着魏的尾巴向上一提，疼得魏嘶地抽了一口凉气，抓着白衣服的双手抖了一下。白把膏体在指尖撵开，往一开一合的小穴里送，两指撑开了魏，往里顶弄。  
　　突然的异物侵入，让魏很不舒服，过于暴力的扩张，让他疼得咧牙，毕竟是第一次。他骂出一句，你tm轻点。  
　　原来，你也知道疼。白几下解开了皮带，往下扯。  
　　你知道被狼牙割开喉管的疼痛比这个要疼上百倍千倍么。  
　　白顶弄得狠，疼得魏呲牙咧嘴，魏大口地喘着气，眼角泛着泪光，他手指紧紧扯着床单，白按着他的腰没轻没重地挺进。  
　　白修长的手指扯着他的尾巴，向上提，内心有个狼王梦的魏感觉自己现在像被迫交尾的母狼，想骂人，白每一次挺进，他都能清晰地感觉到，冰凉的玫瑰膏被挤兑着，发出轻微的咕叽声，魏咬住了下唇，轻轻颤抖。  
　　白的手攀上他的脊柱，顺着脊柱向上，划过肩膀，后颈，最后捏住了下巴，他微微用力，魏被迫抬着下巴，喉结一上一下地滚动。  
　　白在他的耳边说，叫出来，我开心了，就帮你杀了他们，好不好。低音裹着热气在耳边响起。  
　　魏咬着牙，喘着骂出一句，衣……衣冠禽兽。  
　　白笑了，眯着眼睛，好像他才是狩猎的狼。  
　　到底谁是禽兽……  
　　魏扣着床板咯吱咯吱响，自己都没感觉到发间慢慢冒出来的金色狼耳朵，毛绒绒的立着，白送开了他的腰，握上了那对耳朵，兽耳在他手心抖了两下，被指尖捉住，揉捏着。  
　　魏跟触了电似的抖了一下，他的话被撞得支离破碎。  
　　你……你……别碰我耳朵……  
　　你自己让我艹出来的，怎么还不能碰了？白加大了手上的力度，他的下身还没在魏的身体里，魏挣扎着想把耳朵从人的手指中抽出来，动作又碎又乱，小穴吸紧了，夹得白爽到倒吸一口凉气。  
　　白揽着魏向后，说实话，人形魏力气不如久经沙场的白骑士，他的手腾空了，尖利的爪子时不时地冒出来一下。  
　　白皱了皱眉，这么没用？狼爪子都伸出来。  
　　魏听了这话，像是气着了，从白的怀里挣扎出来，他转了个身，把白按倒在床上，他分开了双腿骑上来，被操开的小穴把白吞进了，瞬间顶到那一点，魏和白同时惊呼出声。  
　　魏扣着白的手腕，说实话他真的不喜欢刚才那种后入的体位，他不愿意像交尾的母狼那样被动，这样居高临下地看着白，让他快乐。白饶有兴致地看着魏跪坐在他身上，修长的双腿打开，魏低下头来，微卷的刘海微微遮盖眼睛，主动权似乎被魏夺取了，他想要就给他吧，他笑。  
　　魏握着白的手腕一上一下地起伏着，眼角泛红，他弯下腰舔了一下白眼角的泪痣，这种姿势进得太深，每一下都顶到敏感点，他呼吸急促，喘着，额角已冒出薄汗，发间的狼耳也随着动作抖动。  
　　白看到的，那个觉得自己是狼王的男人，此刻，坐在自己身上，眼神涣散迷离，双腿打开，本是白皙的身体，因为情欲染上了淡粉色，明明已经被欲望征服，还要逞强冲他笑，勾着嘴角，露出嘴角的梨涡，露出若隐若现的两颗小尖牙。  
　　够辣。  
　　魏松开了白的手腕，他的指甲抠住了木制床板，大概是意识到了不对，脑子被一阵一阵涌上来的情欲冲昏了，尖利的狼爪时不时地冒出来，刮着床板。  
　　白立起上身，抱住了他，他说，冷静一点，把爪子收起来。  
　　白把他推进柔软的床里，把魏的双腿架在肩上，顶弄着，魏不敢去抱他，他怕尖利的爪子伤到脆弱的人类，只能去抓冰冷的床板。  
　　人类，很脆弱，他一爪子下去就碎了。魏觉得没来由地难过，白顶得他一颤一颤，他的指甲抠进了床板。  
　　你输了，从你不敢用爪子划伤我的那一刻，你就输了。白说。  
　　魏的呼吸很急促，他的瞳孔时不时地缩成一线，变成金色的兽曈，又骤然放大，变回来，眼里满上来的，也不知道是情欲的泪水，还是因为别的，他看着天花板，被泪水湿润了的眼瞳看不真切，只有大大小小变换的光圈。  
　　我输了啊。  
　　他们两个本就是先动心的那个就是输家。


End file.
